


Hospitals are good at removing Sticks

by Marsupeler



Series: New-Man Strange [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: De-Aged Peter Parker, M/M, Metro-general Hospital, Nick is a dick, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: Nicodemus West is having a bad day when a kid and his dog run into him. It only gets worse when he meets the kid again in his hospital, but also the kid's "parent".





	Hospitals are good at removing Sticks

Nick has been having a horrible day. First, it's storming and his power goes out in the middle of his shower. Luckily he gets his emergency generator working and finishes his shower. But then his car, his pristine, expensive, top of the line car, decides it wants to be a one ton paperweight. Meaning Nicodemus has to walk to his work, in the rain. And so he does. He's the top neurosurgeon in the east coast and he has to walk to work.

If that didn't make matters worse, he's attacked. It was by the most vile being he has come to understand that the world inhabits, a child and his dog. Nick doesn't know which one is muddier, and to be honest, it doesn't matter, because they both barrel into him and knock him to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, mister." The children's lisp grates on Nick's ears. "Sandwich and I didn't mean too." Nick just glared at the child as he shrunk beneath a large, furry dog.

"Do you know who I am? My left shoe is more expensive than you." Nick all but growled. "Where are your parents?" Instead of the kid cowering some more, he straightened up and looked Nick dead in the eyes.

"If you were so worried about your shoes, you shouldn't get shoes that cost six billion dollars." The kid snarked. "Oh, sorry, more than six billion. That's just bad expense handling. Not even my dad has shoes that expensive." The kid laughed. "It was an accident, and I apologies, take it like a normal human. I'm seven, you don't need to compensate to me. If you're really that hurt, there's a hospital right around the corner. It can remove the stick that's lodged in your ass." Then the kid grabbed the leash from the dog and walked away, grumbling about 'asshole adults think they can just be dicks to kids'. Nick didn't know what to do, and an old lady waiting for the walk meter to change next to him was chuckling.

Nick had to change into his emergency scrubs at work. He bitched about his day to anyone who would listen, and went into a few surgeries. His day seemed to be turning around, only until some one he thought he'd never see again made an appearance. It was the kid. He was sitting on a cot, swinging his feet back and forth, talking to Christine.

"Yeah, I'm staying at the sanctuary with Stephen until Tony comes back." The kid said, beside him was the dog, though this time both kid and dog were sparkling clean.

"No dogs allowed in a hospital kid." Nick marched over to the hellion that humiliated him.

"Back off, Nick. It's a service dog." Chris snapped, pointing to the very present vest.

"Why is the kid here anyway? He doesn't look like he needs a hospital." Nick seethed.

"First off, this isn't your hospital to throw people out of. And second, I'm watching him for a few hours as a favor."

"But not a too friendly favor, or I'll have a problem with that." Peter cheeked, smiling at Christine. Christine rolled her eyes at the boy, and ruffled his hair.

"Breckenridge lat me handle the front desk during the time, so if you're hear to ask for help, get someone else." Christine dismissed.

"Hey, what happened to your expensive shoes?" The kid asked, pointing down at Nick's hospital shoes. Christine looked between the two and started to laugh.

"Pete, this is the douche bag you ran into? I should have known."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nick grunted.

"It means you're a douche bag, and she knows it, Mister." The kid deadpanned. "And I thought Neurosurgeon's were supposed to be smart."

"what, are you talking about, kid? Are you saying I'm not smart?" A new voice, a male voice, a recognizable voice, spoke from behind Nick. He turned around, and his day went from bad to worse. It was his oldest rival, the man he only surpassed because the man got in an accident. It was Stephen Strange.

"You're not a Neurosurgeon anymore, Strange." The kid laughed, jumping from the cot into Stephen's arms, arms that looked like he worked out everyday, and got results everyday. This man was very different from the man Nick knew. Because the man Nick knew would not be fussing over a kid's face, looking at the bright pink band-aid across his nose.

"This is why we look were we're going, instead of running into people." Stephen sighed.

"It was Sandwich's fault. She's the one that ran." The kid moped, but Stephen was clearly having none of it.

"Sandwich, you mean the dog your father and I specifically trained to be at your side, and be the most well trained dog, a service dog, ran off her leash and tackled a passer-by?" Stephen turned to Christine. "See what I have to deal with? Lies, not even good ones."

"I know, it's so unexpected. Especially when little Pete could tell a complete stranger the truth. His own dad's boyfriend gets the cold shoulder." Christine said, in a dramatic voice.

"She did run! We were playing tag, and she tagged that guy." Peter pointed to Nick. "And he feel, and I apologized, and he was an arrogant dick. So I told him that there was a hospital that could dislodge the sick in his ass. I just didn't know he already knew that last part."

"My question is, Why does Strange have a kid?" Nick blinked, not sure if he should rub his eyes. Maybe the kid knocking him over gave him a concussion, but he doesn't remember his head hitting the ground. "Is no one else confused by this?"

"We haven't seen Stephen in four years. He was bound to change." Christine shrugged.

"And a boyfriend?" Nick grunted.

"I hear boyfriends are easier to handle." She winked, receiving a chuckle from Peter.

"Speaking of," Stephen butted in. "Tony was talking about when he came back that we might want Peter out of the house for the night. And everyone else in either somewhere else, or we don't trust them. Can you take care of Peter again?"

"Yeah! Christine is awesome. She had a huge fish tank in her wall." Peter said happily.

"Depends on the day, I've been working a few night shifts in my schedule." Chris flipped open her phone to check. "Do you know the date. I could switch with someone."

"Next Friday."

"I'll see what I can do, or do something like we did today. No one seemed to be bothered by Peter here. Other than Nick. Oh and Breckenridge wants to talk to you, I'l watch Pete until your done."

Nick watched the exchange. He had a snide remark about them secretly fucking on the tip of his tongue, but couldn't get it out. Every time he'd seen them together, there was chemistry, either angry-sex chemistry, or trying this 'relationship-stuff' chemistry. But there wasn't any of that, just the crewed feeling of buddies. Of friends helping a friend out with his boyfriend's kid. And wasn't that the strangest thing he'd heard. Stephen Strange, the most arrogant person he knew, the man who would scoff at the thought of children, and probably do what Nick did today, didn't just care for a kid, but a kid that wasn't even his.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" The kid asked, looking up at Nick. "Don't you have Doctor things to do? Or are you still trying to find a doctor to remove your stick?"

Nick's eye twitched as he turned and walked away. It wasn't his problem if Strange wanted to strap himself to an unwanted situation. Nick didn't care that Stephen seemed happier than he ever did four years ago. Nick wasn't going to loose sleep over the fact that Stephen Strange got everything in life with so little effort, and taunted it in Nick's face. Even his downfalls brought the man to a better life. The man had everything, and when that was taken away he got more. How was that even fair? Nick worked hard, and he's the best, because Stephen settled down?

At least Nick had the conference to shine, a place Strange wouldn't be.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will be the Surgeon Conference


End file.
